Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! - Volume 2
Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! - Volume 2 is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 28th April 1986. Descrption Episodes # The Backstage Rage # Bedlam in the Big Top # A Gaggle of Galloping Ghosts # Scooby-Doo and a Mummy, Too # Which Witch is Which? # Spooky Space Kook # Go Away Ghost Ship # A Night of Fright Is No Delight # That's Snow Ghost Credits Trailers and info Original 1986 release The rarest release of this video features The Video Collection advert of "Stars upon stars upon stars" whereas the original release doesn't have it. The advert of the rarest release features: * Brief clips from various VHS titles that jump into shot one by one which are "Minder on the Orient Express" (George Cole and Dennis Waterman scenes), "Young at Heart" (Frank Sinatra scene), John Wayne as "The Quiet Man" (train carriage window scene), "Young at Heart" (Doris Day scene), "The Gay Divorcee" (Ginger Rogers and Fred Astaire dancing scene) "Mr. T." (live action sequence from the "Mr. T" cartoon show), a scene of Jasper Carrott's 1979 live stage show, Barry Minalow and a football match. The brief scene of the Video Collection logo plays for one quick first second as comes... * A clip from the 1933 musical film of "Flying Down to Rio" starring Fred Astaire and Ginger Rogers. * A clip from the 1951 action war movie of ""Flying Leathernecks" starring John Wayne. * A clip from the 1946 epic Western film of "Duel in the Sun" starring Gregory Peck and Jennifer Jones. * A clip from the 1960 romantic comedy film of "The Grass is Greener" starring Robert Mitchum and Cary Grant * A clip from the 1947 fantasy film of "Sinbad the Sailor" starring Douglas Fairbanks, Jr. The brief scene of the Video Collection logo plays for one second quick second as comes... * A number of clips from a selection of titles for younger viewers including, "He-Man", "Scooby Goes Hollywood" and "The Wind in the Willows". The brief scene of the Video Collection logo plays for one third quick second as comes... * A clip from 1985-1986 British TV crime drama of "Dempsey and Makepeace" * A clip from the 1985 British comedy/thriller TV film "Minder on the Orient Express" At the end of this advert The Video Collection logo plays for a long time whilst announcer announces that all these titles and many more are available in a collector's high street at one unbeatable price and he finally tells people to start their collection today. Rare 1986 release The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 which is narrated by Ray Brooks featuring 'Movie Greats' video tiles including... * a clip of the 1946 Christmas fantasy comedy-drama film "It's a Wonderful Life" * a clip of Laurence Olivier in the 1940 psychological drama film "Rebecca" along with Joan Fontaine. * a clip of the 1952 Western film "High Noon" starring Gary Cooper and Grace Kelly * A still for other movie greats that are available which are "Ring of Brightwater", "Duel in the Sun" and many more to which Ray Brooks announces. * clips for John Wayne films on video such as the chatting and kissing scene from "The Quiet Man" (1952), brief clips of other movies with John Wayne such as "Rio Grande" (1950), "Sands of Iwo Jima" (1950), "Dark Command" (1940), the punching scene from "Wake of the Red Witch" (1948) and a clip from "Flying Tigers" (1942). * clips for films starring Cary Grant including a clip of himself with Doris Day in "The Touch of Mink" (1952), a clip of himself with Ingrid Bergman in "Indiscreet" (1958), "Operation Petticoat", "Father Goose", "Bringing Up Baby", "The Green is Greener", and many more..., * Musicals - Flying Down to Rio, The Gay Divorcee, Young at Heart and many more..., * Children's Entertainment - Care Bears, The Get Along Gang, ThunderCats, Mask, Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends, Yogi Bear, The Wind in the Willows and many children's videos. * The Video Music Collection - Duran and many musical videos. and Sports - Sport Aid, Run the World, Jane Fonda's Workout and many sports videos Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:BBFC U Category:The Video Collection ident from 1985 to 1986 Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection "Stars upon stars upon stars" advert from 1986 Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 (announced by Ray Brooks) Category:Scooby-Doo Category:Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! Category:1986 VHS Releases Category:Hanna-Barbera Productions Category:Hanna-Barbera Zooming H-B logo from 1969 to 1971 Category:Worldvision Home Video Inc.